Stats
Stats Strength = Melee Damage, Carry Capacity, & How far you can throw objects, melee hit chance. Strength will be increased substancially by golden goo found in the dungeon. Dexterity = Hit Chance, Armor class Constitution = Healing Rate, # of HP & HP gain, Carry Capacity , Hunger. Intelligence = Reading Spellbooks, Casting. Wisdom = Mana Regen, Mana gain (On level up), Reading Spellbooks, Keep spell memorized longer. Charisma = Shop Prices, number of shops found (maybe...), duration of the control over summoned creatures. Int & Wis are required pending the class. Example: Knight needs strength more then intelligence, and vice versa for sorcerer. So, if you want a knight who casts spells you might want to continually click on the knight character during character generation until you get a knight with moderate intelligence and wisdom stats. The characters generally have one primary stat that always seems to be 16 or higher (strength for knight, intelligence for wizard, etc). Certain items will increase stats. Some equipment will increase them as long as you have the items equipped, while some potions will increase stats permanently. Charisma stat affects both duration of control of your summoned pets (with more charisma increasing that duration) and the vendor prices for trading or Services. So if you plan to visit some shops often (especially for Services such as forging or identifying) you might want to keep hang of some +CHA items, such as Ring of Adornment or some hats, like Crown. Skills Overview Skill proficiency goes up the more you use it, however, you do not actually benefit until you invest points into the skills you have high proficiency in. Overall, the magic skills seem to progress faster than weapons. This might be due to the fact that magic hits more often than weapons and that you seem to deal more damage with magic (more testing needed to verify since this might be due to class and stat variation). As well, magic skills come with a special caveat. The opposites (life-death and light-dark) cannot be fully mastered. If you master light magic, then you cannot master dark magic, and the same applies to life-death magic. This probably means you're better off focusing one side of the spectrum over the other (ie life, dark or life life, light). However, some testing might be required to see if there is any benefit to mixing opposing fields. Zapping will increase magic proficiency (less than casting spells), but storing and using spells from the staff will not. Magic *Life magic **Magic Missile *Death magic *Light magic **Light *Dark magic **Sleep Weapons *Knifes *Swords *Greatswords *Backswords *Axes *clubs *Polearms *Bows Note: Not all spells are listed. Talents Anatomy #10% more likely to find meat off of corpses #20% more likely to find meat off of corpses #50% more likely to find meat off of corpses and no ill effects from eatting certain foods.^ Battle Magery- #20% reduction of penalty for wearing metal and casting #40% reduction of penalty for wearing metal and casting #Needs to be added Dual Wielding #10% increased speed when dual wielding #20% increased speed when dual wielding #40% increased speed when dual wielding First Aid #5% faster health regen #10% faster health regen #20% faster health regen Magic Precision #50% more likely of landing a critical with spells and wands. #Double the likelihood of landing a critical with spells and wands. #Triple the likelihood of landing a critical with spells and wands. Shield Parry #When wearing a shield, attackers land 25% less critical hits #When wearing a shield, attackers land 50% less critical hits #When wearing a shield, attackers land 75% less critical hits Weapon Precision #50% more critical hits, 100% more with bows and two-handed weapons #100% more critical hits, 200% more with bows and two-handed weapons #150% more critical hits, 300% more with bows and two-handed weapons Weapon Knowledge #Can tell best weapon for dual wielding #Can appraise quality of weapon after equipping it #Can identify weapons like a dwarven smith Wizardry #Your mana recovers 25% faster #Your mana recovers 50% faster #Your mana recovers twice as fast Commerce #25% finer margins from shopkeepers. Services 10% cheaper #50% finer margins from shopkeepers. Services 25% cheaper #Shopkeepers sell fully identified items at cost price. Services half price. Beast Mastery #Monsters you create are 25% more tame #Monsters you create are 50% more tame #Monsters you create are always tame, or for twice as long ^ Note: This does not negate sickness and damage from eatting old or rotten food. Alignments So far all I know, is don't steal from shops if you're lawful, don't kill your pet if you're good. Alignments most likely have to do with which artifacts (Gear with names such as excalibur/ Mjollnar) are found in your game. Screw up your alignment by doing things which lower it, less chance to get the items.